


Mad About the Boy

by susannah_wilde



Series: It's Kind of a Funny Story [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Letters, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_wilde/pseuds/susannah_wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco receives a rather interesting secret Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



> **Title:** Mad About the Boy  
>  **Author:** [](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/)**susannah_wilde**  
>  **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** (1/14) + Art  
>  **Warnings:** unbeta'd and crack!fic, possibly  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Greeting card belongs to Tender Thoughts, an American Greeting Cards company.  
>  **Author's Notes:** December and January was fucking hell, and February isn't much better, but at least I can poke fun of Valentine's Day. Here's a bit of amusement as I have no idea where I'm going with this, and the summary will change, because it's just word salad, but this fic involves Valentine's cards, candy, and Bridget Jones as inspiration. :) Also, a bit ruined since I had to darken the words on the sweethearts to be able to read it. Finally, this is for [](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/profile)[**dysonrules**](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/), who wrote me [Twelve Months](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2812811) for H/D Erised, one of the bright things that has happened to me this winter.  
> 

  



End file.
